


The Caller

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Grantchester (TV), The Grantchester Mysteries - James Runcie
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: Will Davenport begins to receive a serious of naughty phone calls.
Relationships: Geordie Keating & Will Davenport, Leonard Finch & Sylvia Maguire, Will Davenport/Geordie Keating, Will Davenport/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Caller

The first time the phone rang Will was on his way out. Mrs. C and Leonard were watching tv in the other room, Will could hear the static from the bad reception.

“Could one of you get that, I’m on my way out.” He shouted shrugging into his leather jacket.

“We’re a bit preoccupied!” Leonard shouted back.

Rolling his eyes, Will went for the phone, hoping the line would drop before he got to it.

“Vicarage.” He said, expecting Geordie or a disgruntled parishioner.

“Hello Will.” A sultry voice answered.

“Hello.” The voice was familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Bless me father, for I will sin. I’ve been a very naughty girl and I’m in need of some punishment.” She moaned. A blush crept over Will’s neck.

“Who is this?” His voice cracked. He cast an eye towards the living room.

“A friend. But I’m looking to become closer. I’ve been thinking about you a lot. About your big motorcycle. About how it would feel to ride behind you, the buzzing of the motor vibrating between my legs. And my hands creeping up your thighs. Can’t you just picture it Will? You and me, and a lonely country road?”

Will cleared his throat. “I think you must have the wrong number.” His palm was sweaty around the phone. His felt guilty, like a schoolboy stealing candy. It felt so wrong and yet, so exhilarating.

“Anyways, I just hope that next time your out riding, you think of me.” She hung up.

In a daze Will hung up the phone and walked towards the front door. Draping his leg over his motorcycle he felt a familiar ache building in his stomach as he started the motor and remembered the sultry voice over the phone.

___

At first the calls came once a week. And then twice a week. And the almost every day. Sometimes the calls were longer:

“Will, last night I had a dream that I will kissing down your neck. Your hands gently caressed my body, holding me tight against you. I could feel you strong cock pressing against my thigh and I wanted to feel you inside me so badly. I was dripping, I could feel my arousal on the inside of my leg. But before I could ask you to touch me, I woke up.”

Sometimes the calls were shorter, and she would whine out a quick sentence or two before hanging up:

“Oh Will, sometimes I think about your lips around my breasts. Sucking and kissing. I think about how your hands would feel, cupping me as your tongue gently teases my nipple.”

Either way, each call left Will feeling frustrated, exciting, and very, very naughty. Dirty almost. He didn’t want to say he liked it, but he started to look forward to the calls.

Once she called and Mrs. C was standing only a few feet away, doing some cleaning.

“I want to kneel down in front of you and slowly undo your pants. I want to tease you over your underwear, feeling how hard you get for me. I’ll take you out, and feel up and down your length, pleasuring you with my hand. Pulling you close, I’ll lick a stripe down your cock, before taking you into my mouth. My warm lips will suck you in deeper and deeper. My hand will by slick from my spit and I’ll slowly dip my hand further into your pants and reach for your—”

Will hung up. He was nervous that Mrs. C would overhear, and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

“Are you alright?” Mrs. C asked, giving him one of her stern looks.

He could not answer.

___

Finally, he told Geordie.

“So, you don’t know her name?”

“No, I have no idea who it could be!”

“You lucky dog.”

“Geordie, I’m a priest. I shouldn’t be taking calls like this!”

“You could stop answering the phone.”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think it’s someone from Grantchester?”

“I don’t know but I swear I’ve heard her voice before.”

Geordie downed the rest of his beer. “All I can say is, you lucky dog.”

___

The phone rang late at night. Will, a little drunk from his time with Geordie stumbled towards the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello Will.”

“What do you want? Why do you keep calling?”

“Why, do you want me to stop?”

Will paused. He should say yes, stop calling, never call again, and then unplug the phone. Instead: “No. I look forward to your calls.” _Stupid!_ He thought as soon as the words left his lips.

“Good. And you know what I want. I want you. I want you in my bed, in between my thighs.”

Will swallowed, his cock suddenly coming to life.

“What do you want Will?”

The dark quiet house felt heavy. Will pressed his hand against the wall to hold himself up.

“I want…” He shook his head. He should just hand up the phone and go back upstairs.

“Yes?”

“I want…” With a deep breath, he began. “I want to press you against the wall, and trap you between my arms. I want to trace a line from your shoulder and down your waist to your ass. Gripping you tightly, I’ll pull your hips against me, so you can feel how much I want you. Kissing along your collar bone, I’ll leave red marks, so you’ll remember how much you begged me to fuck you. Slipping my hand up your skirt I’ll make sure you’re ready for my cock. Hooking your leg over my hips I’ll slowly push into you, making sure you feel every inch of my hard length slipping inside your wet cunt.”

“Oh Will.” She moaned over the phone. Will couldn’t help but feel himself over his pants. His heavy breathing matched her slowly breaths.

“Are you touching yourself?” He asked, wishing that she was here so he could relieve the tension growing in his body.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m close too.”

He could hear her sighing and whining on the other end, her sweet moans of pleasure were the only thing he could focus on.

“Will?” A voice called behind him.

Will dropped the phone and turned around. Leonard stood in the dark hallway.

“Will is that you? I thought I heard something.”

“Just the phone Leonard.”

“Oh…” Leonard sleepily turned back towards the stairs.

Will fumbled for the phone.

“Hello?” He asked, desperate for the voice again. But she had already hung up.

___

She didn’t call again. It had been a few days and Will’s lust for her sultry voice and passion filled words was almost at a fever pitch.

He and Geordie sat at the bar. Another murder solved.

“Another one?” Geordie asked, motioning to Will’s empty cup. He nodded.

As Geordie ordered another round, the door the pub swung open. Two women entered, faces blushing from laughter.

“And then I said, I know you’re a mailman but that was not the package I was expecting!”

Will turned his body towards them. He recognized that voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there isn't a lot of Will Davenport fic on here! Or if there is I just can't find it. I do miss Sydney, and I am so so sad they changed the priests but Will can still like...get it!!! LOL  
> Anyways I might do a part two, I'm still so obsessed with this show.  
> Anyways thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
